newdirectionswonderyearsfandomcom-20200214-history
Barbie World
This is the tenth episode in the first season of The Wonder Years. Plot ---- Lima Mall---------------------------------------------------------------- “Let’s go to the pet store, LJ,” says Kayla as she takes Lana’s hand and pulls her towards the pet store. Kayla disappears into the fish department. Kayla starts to sing,”''Take me to the ocean blue. Let me dive right into. Anything I'll ever capture. You can wait up all night. Waiting for wrong or right. I always knew where I had you.”'' Lana searches for Kayla,” You can lie on my waves. You can sleep in my caves.” Kayla avoids her,”''Living on the edge of peace. Knowing that water can freeze. Do you still want me to open?” Lana finally catches Kayla and kisses her,” ''Come on into my waves. You can sleep in my caves. Let me know that you will hold me. Till the tides take my soul.We belong to the sea. To the waves you and me. Living in the ocean so blue. We belong to the sea. Open wide being free. A minute everlasting with you”' Kayla giggles as they exit the shop. From a few stores behind them stood Amelia and she still isn’t too happy that Kayla and Lana are a couple. She sets off to make a plan to take down Kayla. ''Meanwhile in the Hallmark Store……. '' Michelle and Rucker walk down the aisles. “Ruck, you know how much I love you,” Michelle says randomly. Rucker just kisses Michelle in response. Michelle pulls away from Rucker. ''“Roses are red and. Violets are blue. Honey is sweet, But not as sweet as you. Roses are red and Violets are blue. Ad id aid id mud. Ad id aid id mud. Dumb di dia di da . Dumb di dia di da . Dumb di dia di da Dumb di dia di da. Dumb di dia di da.” Rucker,” Come pick my roses.” “Sweet from the flowers. Honey from the bees. I've got a feeling, I'm ready to release. Roses are red and Violets are blue. Honey is sweet, But not as sweet as you.” “It's invisible but, so touchable. And I can feel it on my body, So emotional. I'm on a ride, on a ride.” ---- Food Court--------------------------------------------------------- Abigail and Devlin were sitting at booth having lunch. “So are gay or not?” asks Abigail. Devlin just ignores her. Across the food court……… Stefano chooses to ignore Blake because he spots Devlin. “We dreamed a dream...Woke up and lived it...We had the music in our hands...The drops of rain... Became a river...And now it's time to end this dance..So "Thank You!" My mamma said that the best thing in life was getting me to love. Somebody higher than anything else in this world, baby. My mamma said she would give her life up for me.” Devlin sees that Stefano is staring at him. He tunes out Abigail and her talking. “''1! 2! 3! 4! Mamma don't leave. Don't go. Don't run. Don't hide. Don't cry. Don't ever feel scared now. Mamma just crossed. Just crossed. To the parallel world. She crossed. She crossed. To the multiverse. Circling protons. Soul vibrations. Circling neutrons. All vibrations. Mamma just crossed. Just crossed. To the parallel world. She crossed. She crossed. To the multiverse.”'' Blake steals back Stefano, who just nods not knowing what he said. ---- Main Floor---------------------------------------------------------- Brandon sees Amelia following Kayla and Lana. He catches up with her and grabs her arm which causes her to slap him. “Ouch. Jeez! Like I’m your stalker!” says Brandon. “I’m sorry,” says Amelia. “Two words for you, Amelia. DON’T DO IT!” says Brandon. “That’s three,” she laughs. “So ..just don’t,” he says as he hugs her. ---- The Parking Lot------------------------------------------------------------------- Gabe walks in front of Dom. He is only doing this because of me wanting to go to Carmel. '' Gabe looks over his shoulder at Dom. ''I’m not happy at Mckinley. Kayla and Lana are really my only friends. Plus Carmel has Vocal Adrenaline, one of the best show choirs. “The world is quiet, like there is no one around, but I feel you beside me. I know the secrets,you keep locked away inside, don't understand, why you are fighting. For once in your life, be a man, just tell me the words, 'cause I know that you can, don't leave me with scars, that no one can heal. For once in your life - be a man.” Dom stops and looks up at the sky. “You made me love you, love you right from the start. You're controlling my heart, babe. Don't pack your bags yet. Give me time to say goodbye. (Say goodbye.) Just don't leave me wounded. No, I just hope you will regret the things you do. Come back to me,'cause our love is the real thing.And it hurts like hell but I will be strong. For once in your life, be a man. When everything stops......for a minute in your life,I'll hope that, For once in your life, be a man. Be a man.Just tell me the words, 'cause I know that you can, Don't leave me with scars, that no one can heal. For once in your life - be a man. Be a man. Tell me the words. Once in your life. Be a man. Tell me the words.” '' ''This is why I shouldn’t have fallen for him. Screw you, Lana! Dom finally follows Gabe into the mall. Fin Category:Episode